guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue/Mafia
RT's Mafia variant is next :/ [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I didn't see RTs! Dammit. Oh well. Mine's not ready. I'm still tweaking the roles and stuff. So I guess I'm mafia 6. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Damn that RT. The lore for his was one of the ideas I was gonna use for the lore for mine. Okay, I have a backup plan. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:16, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::Check your email, I sent you a lore idea. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Good ideas, but I think townies are OP. Also, does the Necro's minion die after the day ends? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:32, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Liking the roles here. Seems like a fun variant, so I'm on board. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I haven't gotten a lore idea from you Misfate. Not sure how the twins are overpowered. I just liked how the twin thing was playing out in Shadowcrest's game. The animated undead go away after the day ends. They are still dead even when they are voting or talking insofar as the mafia/townie ratio goes. They can be reanimated each day if the necro or rit choses. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:37, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::kk, check now. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:57, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So basically, the Necromancer has a double vote. 22:03, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Nerf Your para :). Doublevote / votechange EACH day? Wowa. Well at least, unlike A-net, you don't hate para's :p but he's still overpowered imo. -- -- talkpage 21:32, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Paras need to be overpowered, because they are in game. doh :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ranger is screwed, if he doublevotes once, the Para knows who he is. However, all the Para has to do to get him lynched is change a vote. Ranger can't vote change, therefore the other doublevoter is evil. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:04, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Couple questions If you get raised as an undead minion do people know who you are? I.e., does your name appear on the vote list, or is it just "anonymous: vote +1." Same with the ranger's pet. If the same person is chosen by the nec and rit, does that mean they get to make their own vote? If the monk chooses to resurrect, does that mean he can't protect someone the next day? On the warrior's Watch Yourself bit, it says "No one who hasn't performed their night action prior to this will be able to do their night action. Is this a typo? Should it say "will not be able to do their night action?" The dervish's meditate, do they get to choose who to reveal or is it random? Can you only do it once? How do you fake an attack on the mesmer? Does he "die" one night and come back the next day? --Macros 22:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Probably seems like mesmer gets protected for the fake. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 22:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think the Necro's animated players make votes as normal, just without all the talking, etc... "anonymous" doesn't work on a Wiki, and the Necro can't go and do the votes for them either, as they'll just paint a target on their heads. Dunno. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:54, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Looks needy I think it needs moar roles. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:33, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ? Are signups still open for this? I know nothing says they aren't, but it seems everyone signed up a fair while ago so i just wanted to check-- - (Talk/ ) 19:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :This page has existed for a loooong time, and just hasnt started after all that time. Still spots to sign up. Go Go Go --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Are there any spots left? I've never done Mafia before. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:32, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Spots are still open, I assume. I should think they won't close until Warwick's game is close to over. --Shadowcrest 16:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::btw, do I get emailed my role or something? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:19, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::If you have email enabled, ye --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::solemn0090@hotmail.com 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:37, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::In your preferences you can click the check box for "Enable e-mail from other users", that way they can just quickly send you an email right here from guildwiki. Makes it simplified. -- (T/ 23:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) "(They are trapped in a water hex outside of the camp)." Ice Prison, for the name. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Heading Are we supposed to have our roles yet? cos i have all my preferences set right and no emailZ :(-- - (Talk/ ) 19:23, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :No I have not sent out roles yet. I will probably by Monday. There will be a notice when I do. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:38, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh ok, fair enough ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 13:02, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oh great. Send them out the week I have four different finals. Crap. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:01, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Question Seeing as I have never played mafia, my question was: how do you signal when you use one of your skills? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :It all depends on the ability you possess. I would suggest, reviewing some of the prior games in User:Randomtime/Mafias. Also Jamster's and my game have a link to a site that will give you indepth rules to mafia. -- (T/ 15:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Generally, you email the Host (Jedi) to activate an ability. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:48, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Unless its an ability, such as Double Vote. -- (T/ 15:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Correct. In the case of double-vote, you type something similar to Vote2:, unless otherwise specified ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:52, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I was just referring to something like the Spiteful Spirit skill. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 16:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Well This is going to be a really long game. If it can't end until everyone votes or abstains, we're gonna have a bunch of inactive people dragging every single day out to a week. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :gud moderators maek ecksecuetiv disischunz. ♥Misfate♥ 03:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good players use proper spelling and grammar. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::^obviously mafia. Lynch Entrea ♥Misfate♥ 03:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::"While the townies are preparing to lynch, the choosen one throws out a fireball and kills 20 of the remaining 24 townies" ...there solved :) .. good thing *I'm* not the moderator -- -- ( talk ) 06:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Time-Space continuum "The sun rises day 3 on June 30th at 1PM EST or sooner." did something happen with this whoe mafia thing that was unanounced, cos er, it's the 3rd of july in my dimension-- - (Talk/ ) 18:49, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Um... there was a wrinkle in space time. I'll start the next day in a moment. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC)